So If I Die Young
by DarkSeeker233
Summary: Sam has gone into a coma. Follow her as she tries to get out, and follow the the others as they try help her. Will she die or survive? Read A/N for more info  ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**This is Rated T because there are suicidal thoughts, sad parts and other stuff in later chapters not suitable for kids under the age of thirteen or tweleve.**

**Okay I was listening to a song called 'If I Die Young' by The Band Perry, and this story came to my mind. I hope you guys like it, enjoy and sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes.**

If I Die Young

Ch.1 The accident

Samantha's p.o.v

All I can say is my life was perfect. I had nice sisters, awesome brothers, the bestest friends ever, and a wonderful boyfriend. I couldn't be happier and yet this happened. I lost it all just because of a stupid boy at my school. I always hear and see little clips happening outside of my coma. Like the Doctor saying that I'm in a coma. My sister,Ally,crying saying it as her fault that I was put in this state. Simon holding my hand saying that I need to stay strong and make it though, everybody being in a hospital room looking grim faced and some have silent tears rolling down their face. I don't really what happened that day. All I remember is me yelling at Ally for her to move, me pushing her out of the way of something, a flash of a car, my life flashing before my eyes, pain, numbness, then just plain darkness.

"I'll see ya later tonight," Simon said while kissing me on the cheek then walking away to catch up with his brothers. It was Friday and we just got out of school for winter break. I turned the other direction so then I could go catch up with my sisters and brothers. Ally was just a little bit in front of me, there were cars honking at her and boys trying to act cool (ugh teenage boys). I started running to catch up with her, but then one of the cars with one of the boys that were trying to act 'cool' towards her, lost control and started to spin towards her.

"Ally watch out," I screamed, if she didn't move she could be killed. She wasn't moving she just stood there with shock and fear written all over face. I ran towards her and pushed her out of the way. A flash of car, my life flashing before my eyes, pain.

Now we're back here with all the blackness and numbness and I honestly don't know what's happening. Am I dead already and the coma thing was just an imaginary thing? Was I not dead? If I'm not dead yet, will I die soon? All these questions go unanswered. How much time has passed, I don't know. Seconds? Minutes? Days? Weeks? Months? Maybe even years? These also go unanswered. Suddenly my eyes snap open, but I wasn't in a hospital room where I was supposed to be. I was at the school, but everything was deserted. The parking lot looked like it haven't been used for years, the grass I was laying on was yellow and crunchy. All the trees were dead, and the flowers were so dried that there wasn't even any point of trying to save them. Suddenly I was scared, what happened? Why am I here? Is this just a dream? Oh man I hope so!

I stood up and I felt a breeze on my legs. I looked down and noticed my outfit had change from what I was wearing earlier. Earlier I was wearing my winter outfit which was my black skinny jeans, sky blue t-shirt, my sky blue glasses (of course), my bright pink vans, and the red sweat-shirt I usually wore because I lost a bet to Alvin. Now I was wearing my summer outfit. Which was my sky blue skirt, black t-shirt, my blue glasses ( sky blue again of course), and my black vans. Weird, how did I suddenly have my cloths changed? I suddenly saw something go into the school, and being me of course, I followed it.

When I got inside of the school, it didn't look like school. It was just a long narrow hallway, so long I couldn't even see where the back wall even was. There were doors but more pictures then doors. I couldn't see what the pictures were, and I was to scared to move. This wasn't school, heck I don't even know what it was. Sometimes the doors would open and show gruesome stuff, making lots of noise. So basically it was super noisy here.

I turned around to got outside, but there was no door, it was just a blank wall, but then a picture popped up. When the picture showed up all the noise deceased, it was silent, eerily silent. The picture intrigued me, it was a a split picture, one side showed one thing and the other side showed another. I took a closer look at the picture, sliding my glasses up the bridge of my nose. Suddenly I didn't like the picture anymore. One side of the picture showed me, my family and my friends laughing and having a good time. We were in some sort of building, but I couldn't tell where. I think it was in a hospital because, I was in a white bed and there were some machines and what not still attached to me. I wasn't dead in this, I was alive and maybe I just woke up from the coma. I looked to the other side f the picture, this is the side I didn't like. My friends and family were all dressed in black. Grimed face and some even crying. They were at a funeral, _my _funeral. Yes I saw my self in the coffin, dressed a satin dress, wearing pearls with roses all around me, yes even in the coffin, making some sort of bed of roses. Suddenly the picture changed. It was still a split picture but the images were different. On the happy side. I was walking with Simon, hand in hand. It looked like a perfect day to go walking to. The sky was super blue and there wasn't a cloud in sight. On the bad side. It showed my family and friends still dressed in black, all grimed face and crying. What made me sad was that the sky was just like the one on the good side of the picture except it had a rainbow, it was dawn. The scenery was different though. I was still dead but they were drowning me in a river while singing. Suddenly I knew what they were doing.

_If I die young_

_bury me in satin_

_lay me down on a bed of roses_

_sink me in the river at dawn_

_send me away with the words of a love song_

I wrote those lyrics for a song. I guess they were talking those lyrics literal. Even the picture showed the lyrics were true.

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother_

_She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh and_

_Life ain't always what you ought to think, no_

_Ain't even grey, but she burs her baby_

_The sharp knife of a sharp life, well_

_I've had just enough time_

_If I die young_

_Bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_sink me in the river at dawn_

_send me away with the words of a love song_

_The sharp knife of a short life, well_

_I've had just enough time_

_And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom_

_I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger_

_I've never known the lovin' of a man_

_But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand_

_There's a boy in town says he'll love me forever_

_who would have thought forever could be severed by _

_The sharp knife of a short life, well_

_I've had just enough time_

_So put on your best boys and I'll were my pearls_

_What I never did is done_

_A penny for my thoughts, oh no I sell em for a dollar_

_They're worth so much more after I'm a goner_

_and maybe then you'll hear the words I've been singin'_

_Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'_

_If I die young _

_bury me in satin_

_lay me down on a bed of roses_

_sink me in the river at dawn_

_send me away with the words of a love song_

_oh oh_

_The ballad of a dove_

_go with peace and love_

_Gather up your tears, keep em in your pocket_

_Save em for a time when your really gonna need em oh_

_The sharp knife of a short life, well_

_I've had just enough time_

_So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls_

There was one point in my life where I became depressed and I started wondering what would it be like if I killed myself while I was young and how would I want to be buried, and thus the song was born. Sudden;y the picture changed again.

It wasn't a split picture, and I guess it shouldn't be really counted as a picture. It had a black backdrop and gold glittery letters that "You decide. If you want to live, keep moving forward. If you want to die young, stay." I turned around and starte3d walking down the hall, yes it was scary but I want to live. Suddenly I got one of those clippings of where I'm between the coma and being awake.

"We got brain activity," I heard a doctor yell.

"What was she doing," asked Saidy while the came into view. Okay, I think this proves I'm defiantly in a coma.

"What don't exactly know, but it had a rhythm of this," said the doctor and he started humming a tune, it was the tune of 'If I die Young'

"I heard that before," I heard Ally say "That sounds like the song she sings called 'If I die Young.' Do you think she was trying to get through to us by singing?"

"It's possible." Then it faded away. So by thinking the song lyrics of songs it creates brain waves out there? After more thinking, I snapped out of it. I was still walking down the long hallway. I was about to look at one of the pictures, but then I heard Simon's voice singing to me.

**Well did ya guys like it? I hope ya did! I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks. Please review and tell me what ya think about this story and how I could improve it, or if you have any suggestions or requests, I'd appreciate it! **


	2. How could it happen?

**Reply to reviews**

**Auniqua- I know this story is sad! I hope your enjoying the story!**

**I hope you guys like this story! Yes I know I haven't updated 'The Twelve Elements' for a while but I'm working on it! So enjoy and sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. Oh I also made a mistake on the last chapter, the last line was supposed to be 'I was about to look at one of the pictures, but then I head Ally's and Simon's voice singing to me.' Sorry for the mistake!**

Ch.2 How could this happen

Simon's p.o.v

I stared at her. It could have looked like she was sleeping if she wasn't so pale, barley breathing, and if she didn't have a whole bunch of tubes attached to her. Everything was a mess. Ally was in the corner crying and acting hysteric while whimpering "It's all my fault." Alvin was sitting next to her trying to calm her down. Tiffany... Well I don't exactly know. She wasn't crying or acting hysterical, just sitting there. She wouldn't respond to anything, Theodore kept on talking and asking her questions but she would just stare off into space. Brandon was hugging Brittany while silent tears rolled down his face and Brittany was whispering comforting words to him. Justin was crying with his head in his hands and Jeanette was rubbing his back. Ethan was in about the same state as Tiffany but when Eleanor asked him questions he would actually reply with a "Huh?" Me? Well I don't really know. I'm in that state of shock and hurt... I think. It just happened so sudden , I was with her one minute, talking to her about our plans for that night, then the next, we are in the hospital with her in a coma.

"How long will she been in the coma," I head Saidy ask, she and the doctor came into the room.

"We don't know. It could be just a couple of days, weeks months, even years," the doctor replied.

"YEARS!"

"I am very sorry Miss Comell, but we are trying to get through to her, but nothing is going in. It's like she's not allowing it to go through or it's like she's keeping her mind busy and only focusing on one thing. That OR her mind has shut down, and..." The doctor's voice trailed off and everybody in the room was quiet. They all knew what he was going to say even though he didn't say it _her mind has shut down and she'll slowly die as her heart beat will slow down because her brainwaves aren't telling her heart to beat._

"Sh-She's going to die," whispered Ally from her corner.

"No, it's not for certain. If we all try hard to get through to her, she'll stay alive." Ally slowly nodded her head, letting the information sink in. The doctor walked out of the room while looking intensely at his clip board.

Ally's p.o.v

I felt myself drowning when I figured out that Sam had a chance of dying if we didn't get through to her and boost up her brainwaves. Her heart could_ stop_. Then I heard the most wonderful news in what felt like ages when the doctor said that her dying was not for certain. It may not be the best news, but to me it was the best. Then the doctor left.

I stood up shakily. Alvin tried to make me sit back down, but I shook him off. I walked over to Sam, my sister. I took her hand and looked at her. She looked horrible. She was barley breathing and she was super pale that she looked almost translucent. She almost looked like a science experiment because of all the machines hooked up to her.

"Sam," I said "I know you probably can't hear me right now but I just wanted to tell you, I'm sorry. It's all my fault, I _never_ meant for this to happen." I felt new tears coming to me "I just now think that maybe your song is about to come true." It seemed like just as I said those words, the doctor burst into the room yelling "We have brain activity!"

"What was she doing," asked Saidy as she and the doctor walked over to Sam.

"We don't exactly know, but it had a rhythm like this," said the doctor and then he started humming a tune, it was 'If I Die Young.'

"I heard that song before," I said "It sounds like the song she sings called 'If I Die Young'. Do you think she's trying to get through us by singing?"

"It's possible." Then with a smile on his face the doctor left the room yet again.

"Well with that happy note," said Saidy "Who wants to go get lunch?"

"I do," replied everyone, well except me and Simon.

"No thanks," said Simon "I think I'll just stay here."

"Yeah me too," I chimed in.

"Alright," said Saidy as she and the others started heading towards the door "We'll be back soon, call me if there is anything you need." And then with that they were gone.

Simon and I sat on either side of the bed looking at Sam. Suddenly I had an idea.

"Simon," I said while looking up from Sam to look at him "We should try and see if we can get through to her or create some brain activity."

"How are we going to do that," he said while raising an eyebrow.

"By singing to her, duh!" I swear that Simon just doesn't listen to important stuff when he is supposed to.

"Well what are we going to sing to her?"

"One of her favorite song-" but Simon cut me off by asking "The Scientist?" I sighed and switched my seat so I could sit next to him, also because it might be easier to sing then by being far away and everything sounding messed up.

"No," I said while shaking my head "I mean a duet so then we both have a chance to sing. One of her favorite duets is called 'Somewhere Out There', do you know that song?" Simon nodded his head and I said "Great, well lets start singing."

_Alison_

_Somewhere out there beneath the pale moonlight_

_Someone's thinking of me and loving me tonight_

_Simon_

_Somewhere out there someone's saying prayer_

_That we'll find one another in that big somewhere out there_

_And even though I know how very far apart we are_

_It helps to think that we might be wishing on the same bright star_

_Alison_

_And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby_

_It helps to think that we're sleeping under the same big sky_

_Both (Simon and Alison)_

_Somewhere out there if love can't see us through_

_Then we'll be together somewhere out there_

_Out where dreams come true_

_Simon_

_And even though I know how very far apart we are_

_It helps to think that we might be wishing on the same bright star_

_Alison_

_And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby_

_It helps to think that we're sleeping under the same big sky_

_Both_

_Somewhere out there if love can't see us through_

_Then we'll be together somewhere out there_

_Out where dreams come true_

Samantha's p.o.v

"Simon," I yelled as I ran as fast as I could down the long hallway "Ally? Where are you!" Then their voices stopped. I sighed and slowed down to the walk. It was pointless. Why was I here? What did I do to deserve this? Why can't I just escape this nightmare?I sighed and sat down with my back resting on the wall. I looked up and noticed that there was a picture on the wall in front of me. I knew that picture. That was taken on the day it was my siblings and my birthday party. We all decided to go to a water park. Then the picture started moving. I stood up and went closer to the picture to get a better look. We were all running around and splashing each other with water. Suddenly the picture started to morph into something else. It was still the water park, but there was nothing fun about it. Floating on top of the water was me. Cold, stiff and unmoving. Everybody was crying while in a circle around me.

I backed away from the picture slowly and ran away as fast as I could. When I stopped running I sat down and closed my eyes and I got another one of those clips.

"What were you guys doing," I heard the doctor ask. He was standing in front of Ally and Simon.

"W-we were just singing to her," stuttered Ally.

"Could you do it again," asked the doctor. Ally and Simon looked at each other confused.

"What," asked Simon

"Well when you guys were singing to her it spiked her brain activity," said the doctor "If you keep singing to her and talking to her she might actually make it and be out of her coma in no time." Ally and Simon looked at each other, smiling widely.

"You got it," said Ally.

My eyes snapped open after that. I thought about what the doctor said. The only thing that I was doing when they were singing was that I was running down the hallway... that's it! Maybe if I reach the end of the hallway I could get out! I looked down the long hallway, I couldn't even see where the end was._ This is going to take awhile_. I thought to myself. So I started running when they started singing.

**Did you guys like this chapter? Oh and I hope you enjoyed the first chapter too. Leave a comment and tell me what you think. I don't own Alvin and the Chipmunks**


	3. Silence is golden

**Hey peeps! So I didn't get ANY reviews AHHHHH! Okay I think I'm good now. So here is the new chapter! Sorry for the spelling and grammar.**

Ch.3 Silence is golden

Simon's p.o.v

Ally and I called Saidy and told her what happened, they all rushed to the hospital as fast as they could, which was pretty fast considering how far away from the hospital they were. When they got here, Ally and I showed them and the doctor what we did to get Sam's brainwaves to spike up, which of course was just singing. After we showed them the doctor asked us if Ally and I could come in everyday and sing to her, if we did she might come back sooner than expected, so of course we said yes. We would come here everyday after school and on the weekends, just as long as it helped Sam.

Samantha's p.o.v

They stopped singing, but I had to keep moving, but it was _so _hard! I stopped just to take a breath. I didn't know how long I had been running, but it felt like forever. I looked over and saw a new picture. _Not again. _I thought to myself. It wasn't bad though, it also wasn't turning bad. It was a picture of me and Simon on our first date. A picnic under the moon. I smiled at the picture as it slowly melted away, leaving an empty picture frame in it's place. Suddenly tears sprung to my eyes. What if I never see him again? What if I don't see my friends and family again? What if I never seen anyone again? No! I'm going to get out of here if it's the last thing I do! Staying true to my word I started running down the long hallway.

How long I was running, I didn't know. Time here was weird, you never knew anything. It was like everything stayed still. I came to a sudden halt when I reached a spot that was completely black. It was almost as if you could see the blackness swirling around, daring you to go in. I then heard Simon's soft voice singing to me again. It gave me courage enough to go in. I took a deep breath and walked in.

Right when I walked in, Simon's voice became muted. This scared me. What was this place? Why was it here? Should I turn back around? No, I need to keep going. The farther I went in, the more silent it became. Suddenly I heard a whispering voice._ Why are you hear?_ I don't know, I need to get back out. _Then maybe you should turn around._ No need to stay strong. _Ha! You're not strong, you're weak._ I then saw things that scared me the most. My darkest and deepest fears. _See? You're weak. You don't belong here, or there. You don't belong anywhere. _Was the whispering voice right? _Ah, I see your having second thoughts about being here. Maybe you should turn back around. Be in the comforting place of where you can hear their voices, just not see. _But then how do I get out? _Ha, you make me laugh! You don' get out, you just fade away. _Well it defiantly would save all the work... _See, I'm glad we see eye to eye. Now just turn around. _Yeah... wait! No! I need to stay strong and get out of here! I pushed the voice out of my head and ran straight ahead. As I was running I saw some petty gruesome stuff, but I didn't let that stop me. I burst out if the inky blackness and into the white hallway. When I got though, I saw the most horrible thing.

**Oooo Cliffhanger! Ha ha. Sorry this chapter is so short, I needed to update this and so I just stopped it here. Sorry it's been taking so long to update, I've been busy with school and my other stories. School has just been hectic. It's the end of the semester and the teachers have been going a little crazy! Please review and I do not own AATC. **


	4. Forever and Always

**Enjoy and sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes.**

Ch.4 Forever and always

Samantha's p.o.v

In front of me, I saw my friends and family, dead. They either were shot or stabbed. I wanted to turn around and run, but I couldn't. Well unless I wanted to go back to that fear infested darkness. No way. So I guess I'm left with going forward.

I run, passing by the people I love. Some make me want to puke. Others to break down and cry, not leaving or anything. Sadly, I can't do that. I need to get back to the real world, away from this nightmare world.

Why me? Why now? Why couldn't it be someone I didn't know? Why did it have to hurt my family? My friends.

I can't hear Simon nor Ally, but I can sense they are. It's like I'm still connected to the real world, even though I'm not supposed to be... Why exactly am I here? Shouldn't I be dead? If I stop, will I fade? Maybe it's for the best... NO! I have to keep running.

I shook my head and cleared away all thoughts except for 'Run...run...run.'

I suddenly reach the end of the hall after hours and hours of running. I've reached the end? My hand shakily reaches for the doorknob, my hand grasps the ice cold doorknob. I opened the door to be welcomed by an empty black space. So big, you didn't know how far the space dropped down.

"Hello me child," said a voice behind me.

Ally's p.o.v

I finished singing the last note of the song 'Clocks' by Coldplay. I was alone in the hospital room, well except for Sam. Simon was supposed to be here but he and his brothers had a voice recording scheduled for right now.

I looked at my sister. My little sister. Well she wasn't really my little sister. My siblings and I are sextuplets. Sam was born thirty seconds after me, but she still felt like my little sister. I pained me to see her like this. It was supposed to be me put into this coma, not her. If I wasn't being so stupid none of this would've happened. All my fault. They keep telling me it's not, but I know it is.

"I'm so sorry Sam," I whispered to her while grabbing her hand "This is all my fault. If only I listened to you and moved out of the way! We would all be fine! We wouldn't be like this." I looked at her... nothing. She was still cold as ice and pale as snow. It's been exactly three weeks since she's been in this coma, but it's felt like three years. She has been getting better, her heart beat was now regular, which makes us happy, but it doesn't mean she's here. Nothing is the same. It feels weird not hearing her sing when she takes a shower at night. It feels strange not hearing Sam's laugh at the dinner table when we eat. It's like when she left, all the happiness, joy and music left with her. It felt weird not to hear the piano play throughout the house. Nothing was right.

Ever since Sam left, I haven't smiled. No one has.

"Nothing is the same without you," I continued "All the happiness, the music, the joy, it's all gone. I don't know if you can tell, but I'm a wreck. I never meant for this to happen. I'm so sorry. I-i love you Sam." Then as I said that, I felt her squeeze my hand back. I gasped and clicked the button that called in the doctor.

"Is something wrong," asked the doctor when he saw my tears, but they weren't tears of happiness, they were tears of joy.

"S-she's holding my hand back," I whisper back to him. This made him go into a happy kind of frantic. He smiled and said to me "This is great, this means she'll be out of the coma by tomorrow!" I couldn't believe this. I feel my life getting better and better by the minute.

**Well there is another chapter of this story. Please review. I don't own AATC.**


	5. Authors Note

Okay I know everyone hates these (yes even I) and I tried so hard not to make one of these, but sadly, yes it's an author note :(

So I'm so sad to say but I can't do any of my stories for a while. Why, you ask? Well my family and I are moving, which I'm hating. Also my life has been really hard on me right now and that's why I haven't been updating for a while.

On the bright side I will be able to write two stories because those are pre-written. The first is 'The twelve Elements'. Some of you might already be reading that one. The second is an Alice in Wonderland story that I've decided to post, it already has six chapters written, so that will be coming soon.

Again I'm really, REALLY soory, I would like to thank everyone for being so patient and nice to me while I have been writing. I promise I will get back to writing my other stories as soon as I can. Thanks everyone again and I hope you forgive me!


End file.
